Confessions on New Years eveday
by GeminiSanzo
Summary: [COMPLETE] CROSSOVER: NarutoTMM: The two 'realms' have come together to celebrate the New Year. Ryou x Ichigo Sasuke x Sakura.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew I or Naruto (I own my own characters though)**

**Author: Mairi – DarkWingedAngel**

**Warnings: Age changes, OOCness,**

**Author note: I've done a crossover between Naruto and Tokyo Mew Mew, why? I O.o some of my OOC charries and one of my RP charries are in it. The two have come together with random other people o.o to celebrate the New Year (yay)**

**A little about my charries before we go further and you get confused:**

**From Tokyo Mew Mew:**

**Kiwi – female, 18. / Grape – Male, 19**

**From Naruto:**

**Mari Uchiha – Sasuke's cousin. (I'll do more on her background in another fic)**

**From my RP lot:**

**Mairiel Kitsume – an original angelic character but will be a ninja for the fic, she's from storm country )**

**Summary: Everyone has someone for the big night all apart from little Ichigo Momomiya, Sakura Haruno and Mari Uchiha that is, Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha and Ryou Shirogane haven't got anyone either, and the boys don't know how to go about their feelings about the certain girls they're interested in.**

**Pairings: Ryou x Ichigo. Sasuke x Sakura. Mari x Gaara.**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the hall for the big countdown of the night. The New Year was only half an hour away. You'd expect a lot of those who had attended to be excited about it, only it wasn't how it turned out. There were a few couples that were there; in fact more than half were together. 

Ichigo sighed and let her head fall into the gap between her arms, she was the only one out of the mews that hadn't got a 'date' for the party, Zakuro was with Pai, Pudding was with Tart, and Mint was hooked up with Kishu, Kiwi was with Keiichiro, and Lettuce had began dating Grape. She thought that Ryou had someone anyway and so didn't expect too much from him.

Ryou was across the other side of the hall watching Ichigo carefully, while being eyed up by various single and hooked females around him and to be honest, it was annoying the hell out of him.

'It's only about an hour until the bells ring; I should make a move before then before anyone else does.' He thought to himself as he glanced about at the girls who continued to stare at him and also at his friends who were all up and dancing away in the crowd. Not far from him, two of the ninja's from the other 'realm' were thinking the same thing as him but for two other girls they had set their eyes on, Gaara of the desert had his eyes on the Uchiha's female cousin who'd had a rather complicated pastime as everyone believed Sasuke and Itachi to be the only remaining Uchiha's and Sasuke had his eye on a certain pink haired shinobi at one of the tables talking to his cousin and the kunoichi from Storm Country.

'Wish I knew how to tell her,' Gaara sighed inwardly, his aqua eyes studying Mari's figure carefully. She wasn't as murderous looking nor did she have that cold aura about her like he or Sasuke had those years ago.

'I should make my move on Sakura before that dobe does.' The Uchiha thought to himself as his onyx eyes looked from Naruto to Sakura. He noticed the blonde haired guy from that other team that was also attending the party; he looked to be as bored as he and Gaara did.

"Ne, what is up with them three?" Sakura asked, she found it hard not to notice the obvious three males who weren't doing anything. Mari and Mairiel followed her gazes to the two male ninja's and then over to where the other blonde male was alone staring what looked like at nothing, but it was the girl across from them.

"No idea, maybe they don't have dates, like us." Mari replied.

"I don't know about that guy over there but those two," Mairiel pointed to Sasuke and Gaara without making a scene. "Should."

"Well said. Then again we should to right?" Sakura said, half wincing. Ino had been rubbing it in her face since Shikamaru had asked her out. The other two nodded in agreement.

"I thought Kami woulda shown up with the others, maybe he'll come around later on." Mairiel sighed. She did have a slight crush on her older friend, who was also on her team, and she'd been told by his sisters and brother numerous times that he had a crush on her.

"He will don't worry about it." Sakura assured her brunette friend. Mari yawned a little and took out her kunai which she'd brought along with her in case she got bored. She sat there studying it, as though having a staring contest with it. Mairiel and Sakura exchanged looks with each other and smirked.

Ichigo sighed again her head still in between her arms, she wasn't having that much of a great time here at all, and she never even heard someone sit down across from her.

"Hey, you alright?" the male voice said to her. Ichigo lifted her head and moaned a little in annoyance.

"Fine." She replied, who was this guy that looked perverted beyond all reason?

"You want to dance?" He asked her shifting his chair round to her a little, which made Ichigo shift further away. From across the hall and the other table it drew Shirogane's, Mari, Mairiel, and Sakura's attention.

"Not really, no."

"Oh come on, just one dance."

"Iya!"

The man stood to take her arm and drag her, until he felt something like cold metal against his neck and face. The three girls had already guessed that the younger girl hadn't a clue that he was and did obviously not want him near her.

"She said she didn't want to dance, take a hint teme." Mari said rather coolly, Mairiel couldn't help but smirk at the guys expression, Sakura couldn't help but do something either when she noticed the guy looking her friend and she up.

"And don't you dare and even think about trying to chat us up, moron."

"Why not?" The guy asked trying to sound innocent.

"There will be hell to pay if you do. Don't underestimate us kunoichi unless you know the consequences." She replied, her voice lowering. By this time the three boys began to make their way over to them, they had twenty minutes to wait now and this idiot here was ruining their current plans. The unknown stranger looked ready to pick a fight with them anyway, in fact he was drunk so it would only seem natural to do so, he took a swing at Mairiel and Sakura only to be stopped by sand, this action made Ichigo and Ryou freeze in thought and movement as they watched the guy being pulled away from the table and over to where Gaara was. Sasuke wouldn't mind letting the red haired sand Nin deal with him while he went to make sure everything was ok.

"Any problems?" He casually asked, trying not to blush so much in front of them. The three girls replied and Sakura turned to the red haired girl.

"Are you ok? Sorry about intruding on that like we did."

"We couldn't sit there and do nothing," Mairiel smiled. Ichigo gave a friendly smile back to the girls in thanks.

"Thanks, i'm glad you had done that really, I couldn't do a thing." She then turned to her boss who still looked a little freaked out on the spot.

"Shirogane-san? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Ichigo, could I uh speak to you... alone?"

"Hm? Sure, I guess." She replied. 'Although I can't imagine about what he'd be wanting though. Knowing him it'd be about work, or work...or, work.' she thought after it.

"So she was one of the mew mew girls then?" Mari asked.

"That was Ichigo? Momomiya Ichigo?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, I was wondering. Would you like to take a walk outside with me? It's getting a little too crowded in here."

The trio exchanged looks and then grinned at each other in such a way that Sasuke was a little confused he never understood the way that women worked at all.

"Yeah, why not Sasuke-kun. Bye ladies!"

"Ja ne,"

The two watched her go off with the raven haired ninja; they couldn't help but comment on how the two looked so cute together and also make comments about some of the females who were giving Sakura some jealous looks.

"Ne, Mari-chan lookie who's coming our way." Mairiel said indicating Gaara who'd obviously just finished giving the guy a first and final warning about approaching any of them again.

"Yo, Gaara." Mairiel waved. Mari gave a small wave without saying anything to him.

"Hi." he replied in that cool and calm yet eerie tone.

"Ne, I'll swing by later on Mari. I'm going to go talk to Naruto and the others, ok?"

"Hai, you go have fun." She said giving her a small wave as she went off towards the other side of the hall passing through the crowd. Mari turned her attention to the sand Nin who was looking a little uncomfortable about something.

"Ano, anything the matter Gaara?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just...thinking about something."

"Ah, I see. It's just unlike you to come over to anyone, ya know?"

"Hm?" He wasn't really sure about the meaning of that comment.

"I mean, you're always quiet. Hardly talking to people, that sort of thing. Sorry if you thought I meant anything else."

"It's ok."

"You sure? Aheh, hey you fancy a dance at all?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah, you know... like what that lot are doing? I've been wanting to all night, buuuuuut if you're not up to it then it's ok. I don't really mind at all."

Gaara thought about this carefully, to not dance and be safe of making himself look stupid or to go and dance and disappoint the girl he liked? Either way he was going to disappoint her. He took the 'to dance' option.

"Ok let's go, but I warn you...I'm a terrible dancer."

"That's fine, so am I." Mari grinned a little and took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Let's just make the moves up as we go ne?"

"Ok..."

It was now ten minutes until midnight, the turn of the New Year. Ryou glanced at his watch then to Ichigo, who still seemed to be a little down.

"Ne, what's the matter Ichigo? You don't seem to be having much fun tonight."

"I know. It's just that most of those inside that building have dates, I don't. It'd be nice to have someone but, I guess that it can't be helped."

"Do you think I have a date for tonight?"

"You don't? I find that hard to believe, Shirogane-san."

"Really? Ichigo, if you haven't noticed in all the time we've known each other, I've never been out on a date with anyone."

"Not even the time when Lettuce asked you?"

"Not even the time when Lettuce asked me, no, I was already, well I've had a crush on someone else for a long time before she asked."

"And that's why you refused?"

"Naturally."

"So. Who's the one you like? You can tell me, I'll keep a secret." Ichigo said with a menacing smile. Ryou smirked inwardly, he knew that she hadn't caught on yet, which he thought was good because it meant that he could now surprise her.

"Hm, you'll see in time Ichigo."

"Naaaaannniiiiiiiiiii!"

Ryou couldn't help but laugh at that outburst when he didn't tell her who it was he liked.

Not that far from them, down below them in fact, Sasuke was walking past with Sakura.

"So where are we going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked trying to keep it cool, she'd tired of acting like a fan-girl around her teammate a while ago and decided to act differently when she was about her so she wouldn't come over as annoying in any way.

"Not to far, I discovered a good spot where they're letting off the fireworks, thought you might like it."

'Ok, who are you and what have you done with Sasuke-kun?' Sakura thought while raising a brow at him in question, she knew something was up if he was acting this nicely to her.

"I see, ne are you feeling ok, Sasuke-kun?"

"I am, why do you ask?"

"No reason I was just wondering, that's all."

"Hm,"

They made their way to a small hill that overlooked the field where the fireworks were set up. Sasuke walked up the side of a nearby tree not telling Sakura to follow him, he trusted that she would follow him anyway. Sakura indeed followed him up and sat next to him on the branch.

"How long do we have until twelve?" She asked out of curiosity she knew it couldn't possibly be much longer.

"About five minutes."

"Ok,"

Sakura didn't say anything much, she focused on the wide area below her, with the amount of fireworks that looked to be there, she guessed it was going to be a pretty display.

Back in the hall, Gaara and Mari had been making up dance moves of their own by watching what other people were doing and combining their own movement into one.

"This is easier than I thought it'd be ne?" Mari said to Gaara, who was surprisingly smiling in a non-scary way that usually indicated he was about to go nuts.

"Yeah."

All went dark suddenly and the music stopped, the lights went back on again a few seconds after, well a spotlight had went on to be more precise, a lady in the middle of the stage gave a quick announcement as a projected clock appeared on the wall behind her, there were about thirty seconds to go. Outside, Ryou kept an eye on his watch and Sasuke kept a mental note of how long they had to go.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

"Happy New Year!" the people inside the huge hall yelled at once.

Outside Ryou placed his arms around Ichigo's waist and held her to him firmly as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her on the lips. Ichigo's widened in confusion but suddenly overcame it and began to kiss him back. This went on for a minute nearly before they pulled away from each other.

"Happy New Year, Ichigo." He said smiling down at her.

'So I was that girl he was talking about…' She thought while nearly glomping him to death. The fireworks went off, beautiful patterns being made in the night sky.

"Hanabi kirei ne?" Sakura muttered from her spot in the tree beside Sasuke.

"Aa, they are indeed, but they're not as beautiful as you, Sakura."

"Huh?" She said turning to him. 'Did I just hear him correctly, or am I dreaming this whole thing?'

"You heard me. There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Sakura." He said now going a little red from embarrassment.

"Go on," She said, she didn't think that he was about to… no way, she was determined to wake up right about now from this dream.

"Would you want to go out with me?"

"Wha… a-are you…being serious, Sasuke?" She stuttered.

"I am, yes. What's your answer?" He asked, hoping deep down that she wasn't about to reject him, he'd been building the courage up to ask for weeks if not a couple of months now.

"H-hai, I will." Sakura replied smiling to him now. 'SHHAAAANNNAAARRROOO!'

Back inside the hall, the party was getting better, they'd went from the proper dancing to an all out party dance, and even some Karaoke. Gaara had eventually managed to ask Mari out to, and now everyone was happy and continued to party on throughout the rest of the night.

Owari

* * *

Okies it maybe crappy because i was half asleep on New Years morning...about 2:30am when i wrote this, and finished it about half five this afternoon xD and i went over it no proof reader for this, but neways hope ya liked it. I will be updating Bitter Sweet very soon i hope there's a couple more chapters written up annnnnd guess what i done, my bf is gunna love me for it...i've began writing another Naruto story xD i may scrap the first one i done as i can't think of where to go with it -.-; aheh or i may just leave it on hold o.o; anyhoo look out for more chapters and what not. Ja ne! 


End file.
